


Airport

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [17]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas nodded, kissing Philip, squeezing his hands. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to Philips temple. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot.""I already miss you." Philip grinned, patting his chest. "Don't die okay?" He glanced at the flight gates. "You aren't allowed to die."





	Airport

**Author's Note:**

> I sae a post like this and i had to write it

Lukas played with the strap of his backpack, looking down at the ground. "I really don't wanna go back." He sighed, looking at Philip.

Philip took his hands and held them in his own. "Baby, I know you don't wanna but you gotta. The race you have coming up is really big." He pecked Lukas' lips. "Then once that's over you can fly back down and stay, okay?" 

Lukas nodded, kissing Philip, squeezing his hands. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to Philips temple. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."

"I already miss you." Philip grinned, patting his chest. "Don't die okay?" He glanced at the flight gates. "You aren't allowed to die."

"Um.." Lukas smiled, beginning to laugh. "I actually don't have any control of that."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Then die."


End file.
